Safe With Me
by Mia Fabray
Summary: Sobreviver é muito mais do que simplesmente sair viva no final. Audrey e Emma lidam com o trauma de tudo o que ocorreu nos últimos meses. Tudo culmina em um encontro no cinema e em um beijo. Spoilers de When a Stranger Calls.


**"Leave all your skeletons up here. This is real life and you've been living fictional / When all this pain is gone, when all this blood has run, when my heart's an empty gun".**

 **Pray (Empty Gun) - Bishop Briggs**

Tudo aquilo tornou-se uma rotina não combinada. Elas se encontravam pontualmente às três da tarde, na saída da escola, entravam no carro de Audrey e dirigiam sem rumo por Lakewood. Raramente trocavam palavras entre si e ocasionalmente revezavam-se no volante.

Todos acreditavam que ambas estavam comparecendo em suas respectivas sessões de terapia. Lidando com o trauma de uma maneira saudável. Entretanto, elas sabiam que não existia nenhuma maneira de superar aquilo de forma sensata. E era por isso que continuavam a dirigir.

— Nós deveríamos comer algo - observou Emma, cuja atenção não estava focada em nada em específico, seus olhos procurando um ponto fixo na paisagem que passava acelerada lá fora.

— Você não come nada há uns três dias - murmurou Audrey, que por sua vez estava concentrada demais em dirigir para olhar diretamente para a amiga.

Emma tentou, porém, não conseguiu camuflar um longo e pesaroso suspiro de insatisfação. Ela pensou que seus novos hábitos alimentares eram discretos - afinal de contas, a garota até se dava ao trabalho de comparecer ao refeitório durante o intervalo, remexer a comida no prato e discretamente jogar tudo no lixo.

— Comida não tem mais gosto - confessou - Você já havia reparado na quantidade absurda de bacon que existe no cardápio da escola?

Audrey assentiu com um leve aceno de cabeça. Elas compartilhavam uma recém-descoberta ojeriza por tudo que era proveniente de porcos.

— Precisamos comer - concluiu de maneira enfática, enquanto fazia uma curva acentuada à direita - Nós não sobrevivemos a dois psicopatas para você morrer de fome no final.

Emma finalmente a encarou e um sorriso de gratidão despontou no canto dos seus lábios. Todos à sua volta a tratavam como se ela fosse uma paciente terminal, digna de pena e cuidados especiais. Audrey estava muito além disso. Emma nunca precisaria pisar em ovos quando estivesse em sua presença. Ela entendia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo. Elas dividiam o mesmo choque e compartiam a mesma raiva.

— Obrigada - agradeceu quando finalmente pararam em frente a um Taco Bell.

— Por não deixar que você morra de fome? - Audrey riu.

— Por não deixar que eu passe por tudo isso sozinha - Emma respondeu, suas mãos involuntariamente buscando conforto nas mãos dela.

Audrey foi pega de surpresa pelo calor do contato físico, mas imediatamente derreteu-se em um sorriso tímido.

— Você sabe que é sempre um prazer sobreviver a um massacre ao seu lado.

—-

 **Mensagem em Grupo**

 **Brooke M., Noah F., Gustavo A.**

 **Brooke M.**

qm criou o grupo?!

 **Noah F.**

eu! querem participar de uma aposta?

 **Gustavo A.**

SE FOR QUALQUER COISA RELACIONADA A SERIAL KILLERS, EU ESTOU FORA.

 **Noah F.**

a) isso seria a primeira vez que você estaria fora de qualquer coisa relacionada a serial killers.

b) o seu capslock está quebrado?

 **Gustavo A.**

(ง'̀-'́)ง

 **Brooke M.**

chega vocês dois! qual é a aposta, noah?!

 **Noah F.**

cinquenta dólares para quem acertar quanto tempo demora para a emma e a audrey ficarem juntas.

 **Brooke M.**

!11111 vc enlouqueceu de vez ou...?

 **Gustavo A.**

2 SEMANAS. VOCÊ CUIDA DO DINHEIRO? EU TE ENTREGO AMANHÃ NA ESCOLA.

 **Brooke M.**

(¬_¬)

—-

— Quando vai chamá-la para um encontro? - Noah comentou casualmente, enquanto observava um micróbio através de seu telescópio na aula de Biologia.

— Do que você está falando? - Audrey franziu o cenho, repentinamente retirada do transe em que estivera nos últimos minutos.

— Estou falando da sua sobrevivente - o rapaz afastou-se do telescópio e encarou sua parceira de projeto com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - Já está ficando bem feio para vocês duas.

— Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando - Audrey tomou a frente ao telescópio e parou para observar o espécime. Ela tinha esperança de que naquela posição ficasse mais fácil de esconder o rubor em suas bochechas.

Era óbvio que ela sabia ao que Noah se referia. Já havia algumas semanas que seu melhor amigo a atormentava com a ideia de chamar Emma Duval para um encontro. O que parecia ser uma piada de mau gosto a princípio, começou a evoluir para uma sugestão plausível para Audrey - não que ela fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

— Seria uma linda subversão do gênero - o sorriso no rosto do rapaz se expandiu - Garotas que sobrevivem juntas e ficam juntas. É definitivamente o que está faltando para a nossa história.

— Pervertido! - resmungou a morena afastando-se do telescópio e fazendo anotações em seu caderno - Você parece ter esquecido completamente que ela é heterossexual.

— Sinceramente, depois de tudo o que ocorreu com nossos respectivos casos amorosos, até eu estou questionando a minha sexualidade - concluiu pensativo - Não me surpreenderia nada se a Emma resolvesse te dar uma chance.

Audrey o fitou em silêncio por um momento como se estivesse considerando a possibilidade do que ele acabara de falar. Ela já havia declarado seu amor para Emma - e da pior maneira possível - talvez, um encontro, não fosse exatamente a pior ideia do mundo. Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos meses, era como se ela não tivesse mais nada a perder.

—-

 **Emma D.**

O que vc está fazendo?

 **Audrey J.**

Com o Noah. Estamos vendo episódios de MST3K. Estávamos. Ele está roncando há uns quinze minutos.

 _Audrey J. enviou um arquivo de vídeo._

 _Emmma D. visualizou o arquivo de vídeo._

 **Emma D.**

Haha! Vc não deveria filmar o coitado em um momento tão vulnerável ;D

 **Audrey J.**

Ele que considere isso a minha vingança por aguentar esse ronco dos infernos!

 **Emma D.**

Vc quer fazer alguma outra coisa? Quer dirigir por aí?

 **Audrey J.**

Sim. Passo na sua casa em meia hora.

 **Emma D.**

;D

—-

— Obrigada por me resgatar - agradeceu Emma sentando-se no banco do passageiro - Minha mãe resolveu tirar esse sábado para tentar se conectar comigo ou qualquer coisa parecida que ela aprendeu no programa da Oprah.

Audrey riu e não pode deixar de pensar o quão simples era rir com Emma. Sempre que ela o fazia na presença de qualquer um dos amigos, não conseguia mascarar a culpa em seu semblante. Era quase como se rir perto dos outros fosse um desrespeito muito grande a tudo que ocorreu.

— Considere isso um resgate mútuo. Se você não tivesse me enviado aquela mensagem, eu ainda estaria sentada no sofá da sala do Noah. Aliás, será que ele sabe que sofre de apneia do sono? É uma visão perturbadora e olha que eu vi muitas coisas _perturbadoras_ nos últimos tempos.

Emma também riu. O canto de seus lábios formando as adoráveis covinhas que sempre chamaram a atenção de Audrey. Ali, naquele carro, era como se ambas estivessem em um mundo que somente lhes pertencia. Um mundo em que faziam piadas sobre ter sobrevivido. Um mundo em que era engraçado observar como todos tentavam desesperadamente salvá-las de um iminente colapso psicológico.

O que ninguém parecia entender é que elas nunca precisaram ser salvas. Elas eram as heroínas de suas próprias histórias. Sobreviventes. Juntas.

— Você quer comer algo? - perguntou Emma tão logo elas começaram a circular de carro pela cidade - Taco Bell?

— Vejo que alguém saiu da dieta.

— Não era bem uma dieta - replicou, repentinamente encontrando uma necessidade de se explicar - Eu acho que estava me castigando.

— Eu sei. Mas você sabe que não precisa mais fazer isso, não é? - Audrey tirou rapidamente os olhos do caminho e capturou o olhar apreensivo de Emma - Não precisa ficar encontrando mil maneiras de se punir.

— Como eu não percebi? - a pergunta lhe escapou dos lábios de uma maneira tão natural que parecia ser uma questão que ela se fazia com frequência - Como eu não percebi que estava, literalmente, dormindo com o inimigo?

No momento em que o sinal de trânsito brilhou em um vermelho vivo acima delas, Audrey deixou que sua mão repousasse no ombro de Emma, apertando-o em sinal de apoio. Por sua vez, a garota loira permitiu-se um instante de fragilidade. Sessenta segundos para chorar. Um minuto para admitir que ela estava mais danificada do que pensava.

—-

 **Noah F.**

e se isso não for uma história de terror?

 **Audrey J.**

São 2h. Vai dormir!

 **Noah F.**

e se isso tudo for uma história de amor. sua história de amor e da emma. tudo o que aconteceu antes foram só pequenos obstáculos para o objetivo da história.

 **Audrey J.**

Só pra constar: Você seria o pior escritor de comédia romântica de todos os tempos.

 **Noah F.**

=)

—-

Elas desenvolveram uma nova rotina especial para os finais de semana. Tudo consistia em trancarem-se no quarto na companhia dos piores filmes que conseguiam encontrar. Qualquer coisa que não fosse séria demais. Algo com efeitos inacabados e roteiro desleixado. Audrey sempre trazia sorvete ( _Ben and Jerry's_ — a marca favorita de Emma) e elas se perdiam por horas em universos fictícios.

Negligenciando a realidade ao seu redor.

O mundo naquele pequeno espaço delas era bem melhor. Bem mais seguro. Sem namorados assassinos. Sem amigos morrendo bem em frente aos seus olhos.

Sem aquela sensação de que por mais que tentassem, nada nunca mais voltaria ao normal. Ao menos não em Lakewood. Não em Murderville.

—-

 **Brooke M.**

em?

 **Emma D.**

Sim?

 **Brooke M.**

sabe como eu nunca escondo nada de vc?

 **Emma D.**

Sim! Aliás, eu ñ preciso receber uma newsletter toda vez que vc ficar c/ o Stavo.

 **Brooke M.**

se vc tivesse qualquer coisa pra desabafar, vc me procuraria, né? qlqr coisa que quisesse tirar do peito. qlqr coisa que quiser mesmo que ache que eu não entenderia. juro que eu entendo, em! NUNCA te julgaria!

 **Emma D.**

Obrigada?

 **Brooke M.**

eu tenho 1 cabeça MTO aberta! aberta pra tudo. inclusive se vc estiver a fim de uma garota e tipo, quiser chamar essa garota pra sair com vc. eu acho que você deveria chamar essa garota pra sair e tudo mais!

—-

— Nós precisamos ir ao cinema - concluiu Emma, após assistir _Pink Flamingos_ pela quinta vez - Precisamos ver coisas novas.

— Coisas novas dão trabalho - retrucou Audrey, ainda muito concentrada em terminar o que havia restado do pote de sorvete - O antigo é mais confortável.

— Eu posso ser sua coisa antiga - ofereceu, levantando-se do sofá e ensaiando um alongamento que foi interrompido antes de realmente começar - Sua coisa antiga e confortável em um ambiente novo. Não me leve a mal, passar tempo no seu quarto é sempre divertido, mas acho que precisamos nos reintegrar à sociedade.

Audrey a estudou em silêncio. Não existia nada no rosto de Emma que indicasse que ela estava brincando. Seria aquele o jeito de Emma Duval de convidá-la para um encontro?

— Você paga - Audrey impôs a condição.

— Eu estou convidando - concordou acenando a cabeça - Nada mais justo.

—-

 **Audrey J.**

Como você sabe que foi convidada para um encontro?

 **Brooke M.**

hum, geralmente envolve 1 cama?

 **Audrey J.**

Brooke, estou falando sério! Eu não tenho muita experiência.

 **Brooke M.**

foi mal. acho que depende. a pessoa te convidou para um programa a sós ou foi algo em grupo?

 **Audrey J.**

A sós! Mas nós sempre estamos sozinhas. Ela me chamou para ir ao cinema ver o novo filme baseado em algum livro do Nicholas Sparks.

 **Brooke M.**

vc está falando da em?!

 **Audrey J.**

BROOKE!

 **Brooke M.**

é um encontro. vc precisa me deixar escolher sua roupa. ^̮^

 **Audrey J.**

Eu não sou esse tipo de garota, Brooke.

 **Brooke M.**

o tipo de garota que quer ficar bonita e impressionar a em?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Audrey J.**

Hum, então você passa aqui lá pelas 18h? Pode me emprestar um perfume?

—-

Pela primeira vez, Emma não sabia qual roupa escolher. Ela sempre se orgulhou do seu bom senso estético, mas todas as peças em seu armário pareciam ter uma lembrança amaldiçoada. O cardigã azul foi um presente de Riley. O vestido com estampa floral foi o que ela havia usado em seu primeiro encontro com Will. Ela ainda conseguia ouvir a voz de Nina caçoando da sua sapatilha cor de rosa. O seu suéter favorito havia desfiado quando a manga ficou presa na porta do carro de Kieran.

Tudo que a rodeava tinha o inconfundível odor de morte.

Exceto Audrey. Ela cheirava a vida. Uma vida que ela tivera antes de todas as coisas horríveis que aconteceram. Uma vida a qual ela queria desesperadamente se agarrar.

Uma vida que ela sempre merecera.

—-

 **Mensagem em Grupo**

 **Brooke M., Noah F., Gustavo A.**

 **Brooke M.**

vcs me devem 100 dólares! ¯_(ツ)_/¯

—-

Como já era esperado, o filme é ruim. Ele não preenche o requisito de efeitos especiais absurdos, mas o roteiro é tão preguiçoso que as faz rir nos momentos inapropriados (o que por sua vez lhes rendem olhares de censura). Elas entendem que um amor assim é impossível. Contos de fada não existem. Nunca existiram. Na vida real, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o príncipe se transforma em vilão.

Elas terminam a noite no Taco Bell, rodeadas por quase metade do cardápio e compartilhando seus momentos favoritos do filme que acabaram de assistir. Audrey não consegue disfarçar o sorriso que surge em seus lábios ao ver Emma terminar o seu terceiro burrito.

Os hábitos alimentares de Emma haviam se normalizado. O que significava que ela não estava mais se punindo por conta de uma culpa imaginária.

— Cuidado! Essa roupa é nova! - Audrey comentou ao ver a garota derrubando molho na própria blusa.

— Eu não me importo - Emma deu de ombros - Passei os últimos meses tirando sangue de metade do meu armário. Molho _barbecue_ é fichinha.

— Isso não quer dizer que você precisa deixar manchar - insistiu, apanhando alguns guardanapos e tentando limpar a sujeira.

Emma sorriu e segurou a mão de Audrey, impedindo-a de continuar a sua tentativa falha de limpeza (já que que ela estava espalhando o molho ainda mais). Aquele era um daqueles momentos que elas acabaram de ver no filme. O segundo em que olhares se encontram e respirações ficam suspensas.

— É assim que é um encontro de verdade? - perguntou Emma em um sussurro encabulado - Um encontro com alguém que não estava com você pra ganhar uma aposta ou porque está tentando te seduzir só para te matar depois.

— Então, isso é um encontro mesmo? - Audrey mordeu os lábios em sinal de nervoso - Sinceramente, eu tinha minhas dúvidas se era isso, já que nunca estive em muitos encontros e...

O restante das palavras morreram em sua garganta, no instante em que Emma colou os lábios nos dela. No início foi um beijo cheio de urgência que se desmanchou em algo delicado e cheio de ternura. Algo que ambas precisavam desesperadamente.

O beijo que salvaria as suas vidas.

—-

 **Mensagem em Grupo**

 **Brooke M., Noah F., Gustavo A.**

 _Noah F. adicionou Audrey J. ao grupo_

 _Noah F. adicionou Emma D. ao grupo_

 **Noah F.**

espero que ambas estejam felizes. vocês duas deixaram a brooke 100 dólares mais rica. custava muito esperar mais três semanas?

 **Audrey J.**

Nós não temos ideia do que você está falando.

 **Gustavo A.**

NÓS? VOCÊS ESTÃO JUNTAS NESSE INSTANTE?

 **Emma D.**

Sim! Eu estou esperando a Audrey terminar de se vestir.

 **Brooke M.**

nossa! eu sabia que seria rápido, mas ñ sabia que seria TÃO rápido assim.

 **Emma D.**

Ela está se vestindo no quarto dela. Eu estou na sala. Ela está atrasada p/ o nosso encontro.

 **Noah F.**

então vocês realmente estão juntas?

 **Emma D.**

Sim!

 **Audrey J.**

Emma!

 **Emma D.**

Eles descobririam de um jeito ou de outro, né? Melhor que seja da nossa parte.

 **Gustavo A.**

( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

—-

Elas resolveram procurar um terapeuta. Foi uma decisão conjunta. Não houve uma longa discussão ou imposição de nenhuma das partes. Isso é algo que elas precisavam e que fazia perfeito sentido.

É a primeira vez que ambas realmente desejaram curar o trauma. Elas sabiam que precisavam estar inteiras novamente. Inteiras para que possam estar presentes na vida uma da outra. Para que possam amar da maneira saudável que a outra merece ser amada.

É óbvio que nem tudo é fácil no começo. Elas descobrem isso quando passam a fugir na calada da noite para poderem dormir juntas. Emma tem pesadelos e eles são altos. Os pesadelos envolvem Piper e Kieran. Audrey passa a ficar acordada na maior parte da madrugada, vigiando o sono dela e esperando para abraçá-la quando ela começa a se mexer violentamente na cama.

Audrey não gosta de ser tocada. Ao menos, não no início. Emma descobre isso quando tenta abraçá-la (de surpresa) na escola. Sua namorada se desvencilha bruscamente e parece pronta para lutar com ela, até perceber o que realmente está acontecendo, onde está e que não se trata de nenhum assassino querendo matá-la.

Emma não quer desrespeitar os limites do corpo dela, por isso, suas carícias são sempre calculadas e afáveis. Nunca roubadas à força. Elas já tiveram agressão suficiente para uma vida.

—-

 **Audrey J.**

Como você sabe quando está realmente amando alguém?

 **Noah F.**

quando seu nome é audrey jensen e você está namorando emma duval.

 **Audrey J.**

Será que eu deveria contar pra ela? Quer dizer, será que preciso verbalizar?

 **Noah F.**

que tal me explicar o motivo pelo qual você AINDA não fez isso?

 **Audrey J.**

Eu sei quando você está falando sério. Você usa palavras em caixa alta no meio da frase.

 **Noah F.**

sim. então, vá falar para a sua namorada o quanto você AMA ela. obrigado!

—-

— Eu não acredito que você cozinhou para mim - Emma estava admirada. Ela olhou incrédula para os pratos que estavam à sua frente: frango tailandês, suflê de espinafre e crème brulée - Se eu soubesse que você era tão boa cozinheira, já tinha te pedido em namoro há muito tempo atrás.

— É uma ocasião especial - Audrey sorriu com o elogio - Cinco meses de namoro.

— Sim! - concordou Emma, cujos olhos estavam fechados após experimentar um delicioso pedaço do frango - Isso está maravilhoso!

— Em?

— Eu? - respondeu, ainda com a boca parcialmente cheia de comida.

— Estava pensando em esperar até que você terminasse a comida, mas acho que isso é importante demais para que eu fique postergando...

Emma arregalou os olhos e apanhou um guardanapo para limpar os cantos da sua boca.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou cheia de preocupação.

 _—_ _Euteamo_ — confessou sem nem ao menos respirar entre as palavras - Acho que isso já estava implícito, mas Noah me disse que eu precisava verbalizar meus sentimentos e depois de tudo o que nós passamos, não podemos perder nem mais um segundo sem falar para as pessoas que nós a amamos e...

— Droga! - exclamou Emma, repentinamente desanimada.

— Isso foi rápido demais? Eu não deveria ter falado a palavra com "A", não é? Droga, eu vou matar o Noah!

— Não é isso - ela riu - Isso quer dizer que eu estou devendo cinquenta dólares para a Brooke. Ela apostou que você seria a primeira a dizer "eu te amo". Eu estava guardando o meu "te amo" para depois do jantar.

— Ah! - Audrey suspirou aliviada - Nós podemos falar pra ela que você disse primeiro. Vai me ajudar com a minha reputação de durona.

— Audrey?

— Sim?

— Eu também te amo muito.

Audrey buscou a mão de Emma do outro lado da mesa e a segurou com força. Era isso. Só isso o que elas precisavam para entender que o pesadelo havia terminado. Elas estavam seguras.

Elas finalmente estavam a salvo.


End file.
